Charlotte Pudding
| affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates | occupation = Chocolatier; Cafe Owner; Pirate | residence = Cacao Island | birth = June 25th | dfname = Memo Memo no Mi | dfename = Memo-Memo Fruit | dfmeaning = Memory | dftype = Paramecia | jva = Miyuki Sawashiro }} :The subject of this article is sometimes called "Charlotte Purin". Charlotte Pudding is the 35th daughter of the Charlotte Family, a member of the Big Mom Pirates, and a hybrid between a human and a member of the Three-Eye Tribe. She also works as a chocolatier and the owner of cafe on Cacao Island, and was once Sanji's arranged fiancée, per the political agreement between their families. She was initially an enemy of the Straw Hat Pirates, but after genuinely falling in love with Sanji, this changes as she later tries to help them escape from her mother, Charlotte Linlin. Appearance Pudding is a young woman with round red brown eyes, large breasts, and prominent lips. She is somewhat short, shown to be about one head shorter than Sanji (who is 180cm) when standing directly in front of him. She has light brown hair styled with pigtails in the back and side-swept bangs in the front. She wears a frilly light-purple top with a pink stripe down the middle and puffy, light-purple pants. Her most defining feature is her third eye on her forehead, which is usually covered by her bangs. In the photograph of her that Vito showed Sanji, she wore a blue outfit decorated with a floral pattern. In her first appearance in the Fishman Island Arc, her hair was styled slightly differently, being tied into a single ponytail on the top of her head and lacking her bangs, exposing her third eye. She wore a revealing pink blouse along with an orange corset, puffy red pants, red suspenders, and matching red shoes. During her "wedding" with Sanji, she wore a white bridal outfit with roses on both side on her hair. As a child, she had shorter hair tied in two pigtails. She wore a light dress with a floral pattern, and later a dark dress with a light-colored collar. Gallery Personality Pudding is highly manipulative, cruel, and extremely loyal to her family. As part of her mother's plan to assassinate the entire Vinsmoke Family, Pudding deceived Sanji into believing she loved him, cruelly taking advantage of his attraction towards her as well as his own vulnerable state of mind (caused by her family taking his friends hostage). She also successfully deceived the Straw Hats who had come to retrieve Sanji, convincing them that she would release Sanji from their arranged marriage and help them reunite with him. However, her acts of kindness were solely to lure her victims into a trap, as per her mother's plan. She also likes to mock and insult her enemies, and will simply ignore efforts to insult her back. Her acting ability is tempered by a great degree of sadism as she enjoys torturing her opponents with the horrific truth as soon as she believes she can get away with it, which is made easier by her ability to manipulate her victims' memories. This was shown when she went out of her way to gleefully disclose her mother's plans for the upcoming Vinsmoke assassination to Reiju and her intention to kill Sanji during the wedding to Nami and Luffy while they were imprisoned. She is also violent, having injured Reiju and gleefully looked forward to massacring the Vinsmokes. She also expressed sadistic excitement at the thought of murdering Sanji personally. When Pudding was first introduced, she appeared to be benevolent and kind to others. She seemed to have truly loved Sanji and wanted to marry him, but understood his wishes of wanting to return to his crew, and was even willing to help his crew mates rescue him. Upon realizing he was already imprisoned by Big Mom's shackles and having no one left to rely on, she swore that she would not let the marriage be hell for him. However, this was all a ruse in order to lure Sanji, his family, and his friends into a trap. In conjunction with her acting ability, Pudding has a dramatic flair, as seen when she adopted a variety of expressions to mockingly guess how Sanji would act upon discovering her true nature. }} During the wedding ceremony, it is revealed that her twisted personality stems from the bullying and ridicule she received as a child about her third eye. This included a disparaging comment from her own mother, which led Pudding to see herself as a hideous three-eyed monster, resulting in the birth of her violent and sadistic behavior. When Sanji became the first person in her life to say anything nice about her third eye, Pudding became emotional and even broke down in genuine tears, preventing her from following her mother's instructions to kill Sanji. As such, despite her heinous behavior, she is not completely immoral or detached from her emotions. However, Pudding evidently has very low empathy for other people, as she was not bothered from hearing the tragic circumstances of Sanji's past, but was driven to tears when reflecting on her own hardships as a child. Although she attempted to kill Sanji (even after he saved her life) while admitting about her true nature and that she had deceived him, Sanji surmised that Pudding was deceiving herself as much as she was deceiving others. Pudding seems to find her image and popularity as a "good girl" important and wishes to keep it up. She is willing to put a lot of effort into erasing and manipulating everyone's memories to keep them from finding out her true personality, although she wishes there was a simpler way with less work. Pudding appears to be a misandrist and shallow person, which she easily expresses outside of her faked persona. She has a low opinion on men, believing they are easily duped by her crocodile tears, and held Sanji's love-filled confession in low regard, treating it as though it was a joke. Pudding also vocally expressed her disgust at Sanji's swollen face, degrading it as ugly and unlovable, and considers him unworthy of being a proper prince. She also does not like perverted behavior being directed towards her by people she does not care for, as she becomes filled with rage and disgust when Sanji has a nosebleed after she pretends to entice him, to the point where she is overwhelmed with a stronger urge to kill him. Having been touched by Sanji's kindness, Pudding developed a genuine romantic fixation on Sanji and an 'erratic personality disorder' centered around him, which can best described as an extreme form of tsundere. Her moods rapidly switches between her dishonest 'tsun' half, in which she openly and seemingly happily scorns Sanji (and those associated with him), to her loving 'dere' half, where she would blush and act affectionately towards him. This dichotomy of emotions confuses even Pudding, as she wonders aloud why she behaves the way she does after her emotions take hold. Relationships Family Charlotte Linlin Pudding is very loyal to her mother, who knows her real nature, her strengths, and her true value to Big Mom's plans. Pudding referred to herself as her mother's favorite, and while she sometimes tires of Big Mom's excessive pampering, she is willing to put on an act to further her mother's plans. She shares her mother's sadistic lust for violence. Despite favoring Pudding, Big Mom finds Pudding's third eye creepy and went as far as convincing Pudding to grow her bangs to cover it. During the ceremony, Big Mom was annoyed with Pudding's failure to kill Sanji as planned. Lola Pudding talked admirably about Lola, who left Totto Land when Pudding was a child, and the two seemed to part amiably. It is shown that Pudding thinks highly of Lola as she refused to take her place as Minister of Chocolate, believing that Lola was fit for the role. Daifuku Because of Pudding's failure to assassinate Sanji on the wedding altar, Daifuku treated her with disrespect. Daifuku considered his own younger sister to be a "useless good for nothing" for failing in her task and even slapped her away to take her place to kill Sanji himself. Perospero When Perospero was fearing for his life after manipulating Big Mom into going after the Straw Hats, Pudding eased his worries when she came up with a plan to make another cake. Her brother expressed gratitude for her actions, which would save him from Big Mom's threat. Chiffon It appears Pudding holds her sister's cooking abilities in respect as Pudding was confident that Chiffon's assistance would help her make another wedding cake for their crazed mother. During their journey to save the Straw Hats, Chiffon brought up the times they used to make cakes together, hinting that they were close. However, Chiffon was put off by Pudding's fixation on Sanji after they managed to locate him in the Seducing Woods. Chiffon also acted as the voice of reason for Pudding whenever the latter's "evil" self appeared and explained Pudding's true intentions though she was exasperated by her sister's personality shifts. When Oven threatened Chiffon, Pudding did try to defend her. Friends Nitro and Rabiyan Pudding appears to be close with her homies, Nitro and Rabiyan. They remain loyal to her, even though Pudding was helping the Straw Hats escape from her mother after the destruction of the Whole Cake Chateau. Enemies Vinsmoke Reiju Vinsmoke Reiju originally claimed that she thought of Pudding as "sweet", and would be a fitting wife for Sanji. However, it is later revealed that she had long harbored suspicions about Pudding's nature, leading her to conduct her own investigations. These suspicions were confirmed when Pudding caught Reiju snooping around her, leading Pudding to shoot Reiju in the leg and reveal her true nature. As Pudding gloated at Reiju, mocking Sanji in Reiju's presence and speaking sadistically about the upcoming plans to have all the Vinsmokes murdered, Reiju listened passively before replying with sarcasm, which Pudding brushed aside. After further mockery directed at Reiju's family, Pudding removed Reiju's memories about their encounter, in an attempt to leave Reiju in the dark about her true personality. However, Sanji, having overheard everything, told Reiju about what truly happened, thus giving Reiju confirmation about the accuracy of her suspicions. Others Totto Land Citizens As a child, Pudding grew up in Totto Land and was subjected to repeated discrimination by the citizens due to her third eye, being scornfully insulted as a disgusting monster by adults and viciously bullied by children of her age. Eventually, these cruel experiences utterly twisted and corrupted her personality, and she ruthlessly retaliated by stabbing one of the bullies with a knife and mercilessly hunted down the rest. As an adult, due to her concealing her third eye with her bangs along with her feigning an outward personality of kindness and innocence, Pudding is extremely popular with the citizens who respectfully address her as Pudding-sama. A police officer congratulated Pudding for her upcoming marriage, stating that they all sincerely wished for her happiness. On the day of the marriage, all the citizens in Totto Land happily celebrated, expressing great joy for Pudding. Pudding herself planned to modify all their memories after the Vinsmoke Family assassination, though is dismayed by the immense amount of hard work that is required. According to Pudding, the citizens were among the countless victims she deceived. When Pudding claimed that she planned to put her sister Charlotte Chiffon into submission, the townspeople in Sweet City were shocked at the devious look she had on her face. After she returned to Cacao Island, the citizens there expressed sorrow that her wedding was ruined. Vinsmoke Sanji When Big Mom formed a plan to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family, Pudding readily agreed to act as a willing bride-to-be for Vinsmoke Sanji. When Sanji arrived on Totto Land, Pudding pretended to be in love with him and acted like she wanted them to have a happy marriage together, even being receptive to making an effort to free him from the marriage. However, Pudding really thought of Sanji as nothing more than a pawn, dismissing the prospect of marrying him. She showed her utter contempt for Sanji by mocking his confession and appearance (his swollen face from being injured by his brothers), going as far as to make fun of his proposal, and pulling faces in imitation of those she thought he would make when she ultimately prepares to kill him. She further calls him "ugly" and a "failure", just like his brothers do, and even considered him unworthy to be a proper prince. Unbeknownst to her, Sanji overheard her conversation with his sister, and he was shocked when he saw her true persona and third eye for the first time, and became devastated when she revealed that she and her mother had intended to kill the entire Vinsmoke Family during the ceremony. Upon listening to her mockeries and insults, Sanji was left with a broken heart, crying silently in the rain. On the day of the wedding, Pudding expressed dismay at the thought of her dress becoming splattered with blood after killing Sanji (whom she referred to as an "idiot"). Later, as she and Sanji prepared to appear at the ceremony, she continued her act in front of him. Sanji, while aware of her true nature, struggled with his natural responses to her attractiveness, which led Pudding to become internally irritated with his perverted behavior. During the ceremony, Pudding was ready to go through with her mother's plan. However, after Sanji called her third eye beautiful, she broke down, unable in that moment to shoot the first person to compliment her third eye. Moments later, when the cake collapsed under them, Sanji did not hesitate to save her. However, after they landed, she resumed her efforts to try to kill him. Despite finally revealing her true nature to Sanji while not knowing that Sanji was already aware before the ceremony, she is once again taken off guard after he asked her if, during her deceptions of others, she had also deceived herself. Later, Pudding personally witnessed Sanji's kindness by watching him heroically saving Nami from falling as she looked in shock. Some time after the Straw Hats escaped from the Whole Cake Chateau, Pudding developed an intense, romantic fixation on Sanji due to being deeply touched by his kindness. In stark contrast to her behavior towards him previously, she can no longer interact with him without blushing wildly and panicking. Motivated by her newfound feelings, she even turned on her mother for his sake and began to actively assist the Sanji Retrieval Team in escaping Whole Cake Island. However, due to also suddenly developing an erratic personality disorder, her moods switched rapidly from outwardly expressing both love and disdain for Sanji, sometimes at the same time. Despite this, however, she continued to assist Sanji and the Straw Hats even as she lapsed into her "evil Pudding" persona. Later, they are shown to cooperate well with each other while baking Big Mom a new cake, with Pudding diligently taking instructions from Sanji. Pudding showed admiration for Sanji whenever he does something amazing and blushes each time such as creating a special ingredient that made a chef faint and saving Chiffon from Oven. Sanji Retrieval Team Pudding saved Monkey D. Luffy and Tony Tony Chopper from being arrested for eating her café. Appearing as though initially not knowing who they were, she was hospitable towards Luffy's Sanji Retrieval Team as she took them to her home and fed them. She then pretended to want to help the team take Sanji back, putting on the act that she was in love with Sanji but would let him go.Pedro was the only one who did not trust her during the first meeting, due to the fact she is Big Mom's daughter, and even suggested they restrain her. His suspicions ultimately turn out to be correct. It turned out that she lured the team into the Seducing Woods, which was crawling with enemies, and when Luffy and Nami were imprisoned by the Big Mom Pirates, she gleefully revealed to them her plan to kill Sanji and that they were never meant to leave Whole Cake Island alive, which shocked and angered them. She left while mocking their predicament with fake tears. Brook later found out about her true nature when he was held captive by Big Mom. After the team escaped from the Whole Cake Chateau, Pudding's mood switched from wanting to help them to wanting them dead and vice-versa when a crazed Big Mom pursued them for wedding cake. When she approached the team, Luffy was angry to see her again but was confused by her erratic personality disorder. However, Pudding did aid the team by helping them reach the coast where their ship was located. While baking the cake for Big Mom, Pudding expressed her concern for Luffy's safety due to his fight with Katakuri and asked Sanji what they could do to help him. Abilities and Powers Pudding is a master of deceit, being an extremely skilled and talented actress with a specialty in drama and enticement, with Big Mom thinking highly of her ability and doting on her because of it. Before selective targets as much as in public, Pudding can unerringly adopt the personality traits of a wholly kind, gentle, and innocent woman in vast contrast to her true self, fooling nearly anyone she wants into utter manipulation, including most of the citizenry of Totto Land at large and especially some of the Straw Hats, including the very smart and mindful Nami and Sanji (to the point where both were utterly befuddled upon learning the truth); reportedly, only her family is aware of her true nature. A master seductress, Pudding uses her beauty in conjunction with such feigned persona to captivate men, particularly shown with Sanji and Brook, who were completely charmed by her (as opposed to Pedro, who was not but is noted to be excessively cautious toward any stranger). More specifically, Pudding can cry at will and has a knack for making overly dramatic expressions, like when she comically mimicked Sanji in ways that Nitro and Rabiyan noted were absolutely spot on. As a half-member of the Three-Eye Tribe, Pudding may also be capable of awakening a true power that will allow her to decipher the text on the poneglyphs, although she has stated that she may be unable to due to her mixed heritage. She also intends to use her third eye as a means of a psychological attack, shocking Sanji with it during the wedding in order to create an opening for her to shoot him. Pudding also has navigation skills. She was shown to be able to draw a map from her memory and also give navigation instructions to the Sanji Retrieval Team on Cacao Island. She also showed knowledge of the New World navigation method with a Log Pose that relies on the change in direction or sensitivity of each needle as opposed to choosing to follow only one. She is shown to have a strong will as she was able to withstand a burst of Big Mom's Haoshoku Haki and stay conscious from her loud screams. Culinary Expertise Pudding is also an extremely talented chocolatier, as both Luffy and Chopper find the chocolate biscuits with jam fillings that formed her cafe to be irresistible. According to herself, it is a newly-made recipe of milk, beet sugar, and cocoa butter with texture tender to the point of melting in the mouth. Pudding claims that her skill in making chocolate confectionery is superior to even the head chef of the Big Mom Pirates himself, Streusen, who is known as the finest chef in Totto Land. Devil Fruit Pudding ate the Memo Memo no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows her to extract memories in the form of film strips and manipulate them. She can cut away frames to remove memories and paste on new frames to add new memories, which can take the place of the removed memories. She keeps various memory frames stored in her room so she can add them to other people's memories. With this, she can afford to reveal her plans to her enemies without compromising the plan. Marksmanship Pudding's primary combat skills lies in marksmanship. She is skilled enough in wielding a special revolver to accurately shoot Reiju, a commander of Germa 66, in the leg. However, her skills are still limited as she could not land a hit on Sanji, an extremely skilled Kenbunshoku Haki user, even at point-blank range. Weapons Pudding is equipped with the Walker 36 Caliber Percussion revolver which is loaded with candy-jacketed bullets with extraordinary percussive power, able to penetrate the armored skeletons of the Vinsmokes. Pudding intended to use it to kill Sanji during the exchange of vows, but her skills proved to be limited as Sanji was able to dodge all of her shots, from point-blank range, using haki. Pudding picked up a kitchen knife in her cafe when she felt threatened by the Sanji Retrieval Team, waving it in "self-defense". As a child, she also used a knife to get revenge on some bullies, stabbing one of them and then chasing down the others. History Past During her childhood, Pudding was bullied and ridiculed for her third eye. Even her mother found her third eye unattractive and told her to grow out her bangs to hide it. During one occasion, Pudding reached her breaking point and sought revenge on her bullies by attacking them with a knife. As a result, she developed a twisted personality, since she believed that nobody would ever see her as more than a three-eyed monster. Consequently, it became more and more easy for her to hurt others with no guilt. While Pudding was still a little girl, she talked to Lola before she ran away from the family. Lola told her not to worry, certain that their mother would not kill her. Fishman Island Saga Fishman Island Arc Pudding was first seen with Big Mom in the Whole Cake Chateau, sitting quietly when Big Mom received a report from Bobbin that Fishman Island was unable to pay their candy tribute. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Sometime after the Straw Hat Pirates encountered the Big Mom Pirates near Dressrosa, Big Mom and Vinsmoke Judge arranged a political marriage between Pudding and Sanji to unite the bloodlines of the Charlotte and Vinsmoke Families. The wedding was set to take place at one of Big Mom's tea parties. However, Linlin plotted to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family in order to gain access to their advanced technology, and Pudding readily agreed to pretend to be a willing bride. Whole Cake Island Arc Pudding first met Sanji sometime before the Sanji Retrieval Team. They formed an immediate mutual attraction, and Sanji taught Pudding a few things about cooking sweets. However, he also told her that he could not marry her, because it would forcibly separate him from his crew. Three days before the wedding, Pudding was on Cacao Island, where she encountered the Sanji Retrieval Team. When Luffy and Chopper were caught eating her café, Pudding came to their defense, saying that they were hired to dismantle her café. She then invited Luffy and his group into her house for tea, where Luffy accidentally let his name slip. Pudding was surprised to discover that the group she was conversing with was from the Straw Hat Crew, while they were also shocked to learn that Pudding was Sanji's betrothed. As Pudding panicked, Pedro quickly restrained her by holding a sword to her throat, much to Nami's chagrin. After calming down, Pudding explained more about the Charlotte Family and her thoughts on Sanji. Pedro then suggested keeping Pudding bound and gagged to ensure that she would not report them to Big Mom; however, Pudding showed them a secret route to Whole Cake Island and promised to bring Sanji to them the following day. Her conversation with the team ended when guards arrived to escort Pudding, and she allowed the team to sneak away. The next day, Brook and Pedro spotted Pudding and Baron Tamago shopping for Pudding's wedding dress inside a bridal store in Sweet City. As she was given various dresses to try on, Pudding protested that she had something important to do, but Tamago beseeched her to prioritize choosing a dress. The staff inside the store suggested that Pudding select a gown which would appeal to her groom's tastes, but a flustered Pudding remarked that she had only met him once before. After the Vinsmoke Family arrived at Whole Cake Chateau, Pudding had a meal with them and her mother. During the meal, Pudding asked Sanji to speak with her in private. In her room, Pudding apologized to Sanji for not bringing him to Luffy as she originally planned. Sanji showed Pudding his injured face and the explosive wristlets, much to Pudding's shock. He then explained to her how his family treated him and the reason he left them in the first place as well as how they were blackmailing him into going through with the marriage. Seeing no way to escape without endangering his hands and those dear to him, Sanji explained to Pudding his intention to ask Big Mom to let his friends go in exchange for him not running away. As Pudding cried over Sanji's suffering, he hugged her and told her his decision to marry her. Sometime later, a servant informed Pudding about the Vivre Card that was retrieved from Nami. The servant also told her that Big Mom did not approve the wedding dress Pudding chose and that she should wear the one Big Mom chose for her. Pudding then stood outside on the balcony as she remembered her mother's orders and the time Lola ran away. She later went to the Prisoner Library and requested to talk to Luffy and Nami, and she entered their cell via an opening created by a bookmark. Pudding apologized for the harm her siblings had inflicted on the Straw Hats, and apologized for not meeting them on the coast like they agreed. She revealed that Sanji had proposed to her, but stated that she knew he did not truly want to marry her and so she would not marry him. She then whispered with a sinister expression that she planned to assassinate him at the wedding, shocking and angering Luffy and Nami. Pudding then said goodbye as she left their cell in tears. Pudding later shot Vinsmoke Reiju and held her prisoner. As Pudding constrained Reiju's arms using her homie Nitro, she revealed that she never wanted to marry Sanji at all, but was putting on an act to set up the Vinsmoke Family's massacre at the wedding ceremony. She mocked the Vinsmokes for falling into their trap, shrugging off Reiju's mocking comment about her true personality. Pudding then revealed the gun she would use to shoot the Vinsmokes, which was loaded with candy-jacketed bullets that could penetrate their iron bodies. Pudding then looked forward to seeing Sanji's expression when she pulled the gun on him the next day, trying out various expressions of shock he might make. She told Reiju how Sanji's proposal to her went down, gleefully mocking his desperation during the scene. In order to prevent Reiju from revealing what she had told her, Pudding extracted Reiju's memories and replaced them with a memory of her being hit by a stray bullet. She then had the guards take Reiju to the infirmary. Pudding then went to the Room of Treasure where Big Mom was, and was annoyed when Big Mom immediately asked her if she had awakened her ability to read the poneglyphs. Pudding was surprised to see Brook in Big Mom's custody, but believed he would be fine, and she asked to talk to Big Mom in private. While speaking with Big Mom, they discussed and went over their plan to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family. On the wedding day, Pudding was in her room wearing her wedding dress and commented to her homies that it would be a bother having to alter many people's memories after killing Sanji. Later, in the bride and groom's waiting room, Pudding sat next to Sanji, who, despite being aware of her deceptions, struggled to contain his natural responses to her beauty. Pudding talked to him with a friendly persona, but was internally irritated by his behavior and could not wait to murder him. She and Sanji then flew into the wedding ceremony on a teacup on top of Zeus. As they approached the altar, which was located atop an enormous wedding cake, Pudding was internally excited to kill Sanji. During the exchange of vows, Pudding prepared to assassinate Sanji when he lifted her veil to perform the kiss of oath. Following Big Mom's plan, Pudding revealed her third eye to Sanji, anticipating a shocked reaction from him that would give her the necessary time to shoot him. However, much to her surprise, Sanji said in admiration that her third eye was beautiful when he took a look at it up close. Remembering her painful childhood, which was plagued by bullying directed at her third eye, even by her own mother, Pudding broke down in tears. Instead of taking the shot, she collapsed onto her knees and continued to sob as chaos broke out at the ceremony. After duplicates of Luffy emerged from the wedding cake, Sanji grabbed Pudding and jumped off the altar as the cake collapsed. After they landed, however, Pudding furiously began attempting to shoot Sanji, who dodged every shot she fired. Pudding stated that she had deceived countless people in the same way she had deceived Sanji, but she teared up and started to waver when Sanji asked her if she herself was one of those people. Her brother Daifuku then intervened, slapping Pudding aside for failing in her task before confronting Sanji himself. Luffy later caused Big Mom to start screaming. While covering her ears, Pudding watched in shock as Bege, Vito, and Gotty fired their weapons at her mother. Later, as Reiju freed Nami from Smoothie's grasp, Pudding gasped as she watched Sanji catch Nami in his arms. Later, the Tamatebako fell to the base of the Whole Cake Chateau and exploded, causing the Chateau to topple over. The Big Mom Pirates were saved when Streusen used his ability to turn the falling castle into soft cake. Moments afterwards, Big Mom entered a rampage induced by a craving for wedding cake. Perospero managed to briefly divert her to the Straw Hats, and Pudding revealed that she could make a cake on Cacao Island with the help of Chiffon, whom she would force into assistance. Pudding also claimed that she regarded Sanji's compliment on her third eye as an insult, and so she planned to seek vengeance upon him. While riding on Rabiyan, she later caught up with Bege and asked to speak with Chiffon. While speaking to Chiffon, Pudding claimed that she was trying to stop Big Mom in order to save Sanji and his friends. Chiffon then accompanied Pudding and the two rode on Rabiyan. They then flew to the Seducing Woods where they located Sanji, but Pudding appeared to act mysteriously different upon seeing Sanji again. As the team continued fleeing from Big Mom, Pudding and Chiffon approached them. Pudding tried to tell Sanji about their mission to make a cake, but quickly impeded herself with mood swings as she went from being in love with Sanji to wanting to kill him and back. Chiffon took the lead as she petitioned for Sanji to help them make a cake to satiate Big Mom's eating disorder, and Sanji readily agreed to assist them. Big Mom wondered angrily why her daughters were consorting with the Straw Hats as she unleashed a devastating air slash that barely missed them. After Sanji hopped on Rabiyan, Pudding used her Devil Fruit powers to send memories flooding into the souls in the homies, allowing the Straw Hats to make it to the coast without trouble. The trio then flew away from Whole Cake Island, passing over the Thousand Sunny. As they approached Cacao Island, Chiffon revealed to Sanji that Lola once held the position of Minister of Chocolate before she left, and Pudding constantly refused the offer to replace her due to the belief that Lola fits the position, and she did not want to take it in case she returned. Sanji then told Pudding to get out of her hiding spot inside Rabiyan's folds. Pudding acted like she hated Sanji and claimed that she did not want to be seen next to him and be mistaken as his wife, but she became lovestruck when Sanji told her not to fall. As Pudding continued to be split on her feelings toward Sanji, the trio approached Cacao Island. Pudding, Chiffon, and Sanji arrived at Chocolat Town on Cacao Island, where Sanji was hidden away inside Rabiyan's folds and Chiffon acted as though she was Pudding's prisoner. Pudding enlisted the help of Whole Cake Island's 31 most renowned head chefs, and at the Sweets Factory, she altered their memories to make them believe the wedding had gone smoothly and Big Mom's first cake had been destroyed by bad weather. The team planned to set sail in three hours and finish with the decorations by the time they deliver the cake to Big Mom. With Chiffon making the base layers, Pudding making the chocolate, and Sanji preparing a secret ingredient, the cake baking officially got underway. As Pudding and the chefs worked on making the cake, they heard a commotion outside the factory but remained focused on their task. Brulee spoke to Pudding through a Den Den Mushi and informed her about the Straw Hats' planned rendezvous point, Luffy's battle with Katakuri, and Oven's arrival at Cacao Island. Pudding expressed concern for Luffy, but Sanji was confident that Luffy would prevail. Sanji eventually completed his secret ingredient, the Simsim Cream, and Pudding was amazed at how it caused a chef to faint from the sweetness. With the baking of the cake completed, the chefs prepared to set sail. As Pudding and her group of chefs left the factory with the cake, they were met by Oven and Pudding told him of her plan. Oven allowed Pudding to pass but attacked Chiffon for her role in Bege's assassination attempt. Pudding begged Oven to stop, but he ignored her. While Pound was trying to defend Chiffon, Pudding was amazed when Sanji (who was in disguise) instantly kicked Oven away and grabbed Chiffon without anyone noticing. While on the way to the harbor, Oven caught up to them and confronted Chiffon again before deciding to use her as a hostage to force Bege to surrender. They later went to the harbor and as Bege's ship approached, Bege shot Oven in the face to free Chiffon, making Pudding concerned about angering Oven. Trivia *Pudding's name is a reference to the custard pudding, which follows the food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. References Site Navigation it:Charlotte Pudding ru:Шарлотта Пурин fr:Charlotte Pudding es:Charlotte Pudding Category:Crossbreeds Category:Female Characters Category:Cooks Category:Shopkeepers Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Charlotte Family Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Cacao Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists